Healing
by fairyfay30
Summary: Mirajane is a famous singer from the city of Fiore, but she has a dark secret-she feels guilty for Lisana's death. With the help of a stranger, Fried Justine, an ex-member of a famous band, Mirajane starts to move on from the trauma of her sister's death


Mirajane: The most famous singer in Fiore and "everybody's idol", she has the voice of an angel and a sweet personality. However, hidden inside is darker Mirajane. She feels guilty of Lisana's death but eventually moves on. The death of Lisana changes her.

Fried: Fried used to be a famous musician but after Luxus (the leader) left the band, Evergreen, Bixlow, and he wanted to disband. Since then, Fried has avoided the spotlight. He works at a fancy restaurant as a waiter but considers going back to be a singer since he loves music. He's a quiet person and tends to be awkward in conversation sometimes.

**Healing**

_*Her eyes are wide in shock as she leaps over the mountain of vehicles. She desperately runs to the car and digs through the debris. Tears are threatening her eyes all the while digging. Digging wildly that her hands are covered in blood but with no result until she hears the low yell of her brother. He cries for her to come. She runs down to meet him and gasps when she sees the bloody body of her sister, Lisanna. That girl, Mirajane, yells for him to call the ambulance as she checks for signs of life._

"_She's barely hanging on…" She whispers. The tears suddenly come out. Why is it like this? Why her instead of me? All these questions fill her mind as she prays for her survival._

_The ambulance urgently arrives and brings them in. By this time, Mirajane is unconscious. Waking up, she finds her self in the hospital. What time is it? She looks to see…it has been 2 hours already. Lisanna…Lisanna! How is she? She painfully gets up and drags herself to the doctor._

"_Is she okay?" She screams. No control._

_The doctor looks down at her, his eyes sad as if he too felt the pain. He shakes his head but lets her in. Mirajane rushes in to find Elfman by Lisana's side. She goes to her and touches her hand. She and Elfman hear her last whispers as she dies and her hand drops lifelessly. The white hair girl cries. "Lisanna! Lisanna...please don't die! Oh god. Oh please no. Lisana, hang on!" She feels the hand of the doctor, but ignores it. She weeps while Elfman sobs._

"…" _The doctor stands there in silence, his hands on their shoulders. Nearby Nurses try to comfort the two teens but it was useless._

"_Why? Why her?" She continues wailing._

"_You," A mysterious someone passes by. His arm is wrapped in bandages and his hair is short and green. "What did she…" Whatever he had said, Mirajane does not remember.*_

"Miss...Miss!" A hand gently tapped the white-haired singer on the shoulder which woke her up from the dream. She looked up to see a man with long green hair, tied back. "Umm…the restaurant is about to close."

Mirajane didn't quite catch what he said, so she asked him to repeat. The green haired man couldn't understand what she said; it was too slurred and made no sense but repeated what he said, "The restaurant is about to close, Miss."

Mirajane slowly nodded her head. "Thank-kyoo," she said and got up but as she stood, she stumbled about and crashed into the window. _Oh jeez,_ Fried thought, _she's drunk. _On impulse, he rushed to catch her fall. The white-haired woman giggled as she fell into his arms. Fried helped her in a chair while glancing at his boss, as if asking him what to do. His boss mouthed to him to take care of her. Fried reluctantly nodded, for he wasn't used to this, and turned to her, "Umm…Miss, you're drunk. Do you have a ride home? It's not safe…" She shook her head. _Okay, if I was Boss what would I do? I guess I'll have to take her home now, right?_

"Ah-hem. If you don't mind, I will take you home. Where do you live?"

On the back of the receipt, she wrote, 'Around Magnolia section. In the Fairy Tail building."

Luckily, he had been there before; it was the same company that he was in. Back when they still had a band. But, Luxus, the leader wanted more fame…he wanted to bring the Fairy Tail Company to the top. His blind journey corrupted him to the point of forgetting his friends… Forgetting altogether about the guiding principle of Fairy Tail. He sighed. Fried carefully helped Mirajane up, letting her lean on him and took her out to his car. She insisted on sitting in the front, but he refused stating that it would be better for her to lie down. So they sat their in silence. It was drowning for both, especially for Mirajane, of which her mind kept counting back to that day, a couple years ago. _The fateful day _she _had died. _The car suddenly stopped. Her mind awoke from the stupor.

"Right here?"

"Uhh…Yeah. Could you accompany me in too? My head's still dizzy." She said, albeit much more incoherently.

"Huh? Oh. Alright."

* * *

The green haired man led Mirajane inside to her room. Finally. Curious friends of Mira's had stopped the journey a few times. One such friend included Levi, the manager of the popular band Fairy Tail. She had asked if Mirajane was okay, because she looked sorta "out of it" but Mirajane replied back with a smile that said she was great. _She does not want to worry her friends. _Her acting impressed Fried...he knew deep down that she was sad, but, immediately, she had changed that expression to cheerfulness. And it looked almost genuine. _Almost._

Her answer seemed enough for Levi and she bounced back to work. "See ya, Mira! ^_^"

Once Levi walked away, Fried bluntly asked, "Miss Mirajane…are you really alright?" No response from her though she continued to guide him to her room while he had supported her. All through awkward silence.

"I-It's this one…"

"Mmm…" He mumbled as he opened the door using her keys and gently set her down on her bed. Mirajane mumbled a thank you. Seeing that Mirajane lay there peacefully, he saw his job done. It was time to go.

"Wait…" Mirajane said softly. Fried heard and nervously walked back towards her. Maybe he forgot to do something… So when he saw the tears in her eyes, he was definitely caught by surprise. He didn't know what to say but luckily he didn't need to say anything because once he was close enough, she buried her face into the blanket while pulling him down. "Please stay for awhile…I ..I don't think I'm really okay. Today…is..it's actually the day my sister died… "

Bit by bit, she revealed everything. "She died. Why her? I should have been the one who died…" She sobbed while burying her face into his (expensive) shirt. _Gahh! Boss is going to be angry!_ "I wish I…" All through this, Fried let her hug him because he didn't think that she would have let go anyway. He uncertainly lowered his hand around her back to complete the hug. For what seemed forever, Fried let her cry to her heart's content. _Sometimes, that's what someone needs…a chance to let it all out. _Unconsciously, Fried let his hand run down her tearstained face, and brushed away some of her tears. _How did I end up like this? What should I say? Should I stop her now?_

"Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." He tried those words of comfort but it showed no response other than more crying. He was getting impatient by now… "Hey, HEY! Stop crying. Your sister wouldn't want to see you like this. She saved you for a reason...so d-don't cry." _Geez, that was lame, but still better than nothing. _After he said that, Mirajane made an effort to stop crying.

"Sorry," she apologized when she noticed her clinging on him. She moved a bit away from him, sitting in a cross-legged position. As she said this, Mirajane looked at Fried intensely, making him uncomfortable. Invisible sweat drops came out of his head when he saw her big, sad, puppy dog eyes. *gulp* Her intense stare made him feel guilty. The look she gave him seemed to have asked him to distract her.

"Umm, who are you again?" She asked. She had forgot to ask when she was at the restaurant.

"Uh…Fried Justine." He answered back. He noticed she seemed to have asked that question rather forcibly. She was tense, and probably tried to strike up a conversation in order to distract herself from crying.

"Will you sing for me? I n-need to think, but I can't if it's too silent."

"What? Oh. Fine." Answered Fried, unsurely. He hadn't sung for awhile and what should he sing? He sat there thinking until he recalled the last song he wrote before Evergreen, Bixlow, and he disbanded. He had wanted to sing that before they broke up but never got the chance to. Ever since, it was stuffed in the back of his mind. _Alright. I'll sing that one. _He started out softly, but soon found his voice.

The song had a calming effect on her. In a way, it also soothed him as well. He had forgotten all the happy memories of the time with the band. He missed singing; his love of music just wouldn't fade. _Tomorrow. I'll go back to Fairy Tail. _After finishing the song, Fried found Mirajane sleeping peacefully, for real this time. He gently put a blanket on top of her and quietly tiptoed out.

_* "You," says the mysterious green haired teen and pointing to Mirajane, "What did she say? Listen to her." He disappears. That was what he said. Mirajane now understands. She remembers…*_

* * *

Mirajane woke up to the bright sun shining through the curtains. Her head, despite last night's drinking, was better. And a huge weight was off her shoulder…she recognized what the mysterious someone tried to say in her dream. She understood now. Mirajane smiled…it was as if Lisanna was watching her from above. For once in a long time, Mirajane felt happy. _Her death… I must not act spoiled because she died for us—Me and Elfman. Lisanna, my Lisanna. I will not let her last act of kindness be in vain. _A part of her she thought was broken was healing again.

Hmm… now who was that man again? Fried Justine, wasn't it? Mirajane smiled as she thought back to her encounter with him, face blushing. _I never had the chance to say "Thank you," back then, but, having found you again…_

In heaven, Lisanna smiled as she looked down at her older sister, Mirajane, and older brother Elfman. Watching them. Even though she died, she is always with them. Watching, protecting, and waiting for them. Lisanna watched her sister Mirajane, relieved that her heart was finally healing. She would not have wanted Mirajane-san to be sad because of her.

She smiled. _I'll see you again, Elfman, Mira. I promise._


End file.
